Steve and Bucky's ALS Ice Bucket Challenge
by OnyxDay
Summary: "I don't know Nat." Steve grumbles as quietly as he can from his hiding place. "This seems like it could be a very bad idea." "Oh come on Steve, it'll be fine." The red head whispers back. Natasha seems to think dousing Bucky in ice cold water is a good idea. Steve foolishly believes her. They both reap the consequences. (mentioned Steve/Bucky)


**IDK guys, I just had the idea as I was working on another Stucky fanfic I'm writing. It's probably stupid but whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know Nat." Steve grumbles as quietly as he can from his hiding place. "This seems like it could be a very bad idea."

"Oh come on Steve, it'll be fine." The red head whispers back. "Now be quiet, here he comes."

Steve looks over to where Natasha's nodding and sure enough, Bucky's slowly making his way up the sidewalk. He glances over towards his friend and sees she's holding up her phone, ready to capture the moment on film. Steve shakes his head and focuses back on his oldest friend. Bucky's almost in position and Steve prepares to enact Natasha's crazy idea. The moment comes and Steve jumps out, pouring the bucket of freezing water and ice over his friend's head.

"You've just been nominated for the ALS ice bucket challenge!" Steve shouts. "Now you have to nominate someone else, quick say the first name that pops into your head!" Steve waits for Bucky to answer, but the ex-assassin is standing there frozen, his eyes wide and glazed over. Steve quickly looks over to Natasha and shakes his head at her.

"Turn off the camera!" He commands, shoving his hand over the phone. She apparently does and lowers the device, a concerned look gracing her features.

"What's wrong?" She asks him, her gaze fixed on Bucky.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Steve mutters, carefully moving toward his friend. "Bucky? You in there? It's Steve." He calls as he moves in, slowly raising one hand to rest on Bucky's shoulder. "Buck?" As his hand settles on his friend's shoulder, Bucky's metal arm shoots out and grabs his wrist twisting it and flipping Steve onto the ground. Steve sees Natasha step forward but he quickly raises his other hand to stop her.

"I'm fine! Just stay back!" He tells her. Bucky's breathing is labored and his eyes have a blank look that Steve's only ever seen in the eyes of the Winter Soldier. "Bucky, it's okay. You're not there anymore, I got you out. You're safe." Steve reminds his friend, trying to get him back into his own mind. Bucky stops and stares at him, his eyes wide, a frantic light entering them. "It was just some cold water, you're not going into cryo-freeze, you're safe. You're not in HYDRA anymore, you're not the Winter Soldier. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you were born on March 10, 1917. You're my best friend."

Bucky slowly relaxes and shakes his hair, causing a few drops of icy water land on Steve.

"Steve?" He questions slowly. Steve smiles and carefully gets up.

"Yeah, Buck, it's me." He answers. Then he turns to glare at Natasha. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Hey, I didn't know he was going to go all amnesic on us!" She responds defensively.

"Well you should have at least considered the possibility! You know what they did to him!" He fires back. "I can't believe I let you talk me into thinking this was a good idea!" He says exasperatingly.

"What, what exactly just happened?" Bucky asks them both. Steve flushes and rubs his hand across the back of his head.

"Well, um, Nat thought we should, um, nominate you for the ALS ice bucket challenge, but, um, she thought we should, uh, make it a surprise?" Steve's voice goes up at the end of his sentence, making it more of a question.

"So you decided to dump a bucket of ice water on the guy who was put into cryogenic freezes for the past seventy years when he wasn't being used as an assassin for a secret evil corporation?" He asks them both quizzically. Steve looks over to Natasha and shrugged.

"Um… yes?" He answers nervously. Bucky looks at them for a few seconds before sighing and shaking his head.

"You're both idiots." He announces before turning away and walking towards the building. "I'm going to go take off my pants now. And probably take a very long, very hot shower." He tells them both as he walks away. "Steve, you're welcome to join me." He throws over his shoulder as he enters the building.

Steve blushes and stammers for a few moments before taking off after him.

* * *

Steve's coming back from his morning jog when he gets the feeling something isn't right. He slows his pace slightly and looks around for anything out of place. Everything looks normal, but that doesn't make the strange feeling in his gut go away.

Suddenly a large bucket of water is poured over his head.

"You've been nominated for the ALS ice bucket challenge!" He vaguely hears Bucky yell at him. "PAYBACK, PUNK!" He thinks he hears him say, but his mind is seventy years away, crashing the HYDRA plane into the Arctic. The icy water engulfing him and trapping him in his own body. He completely shuts down as his mind replays his last few moments over and over, the only thought in his head playing back like a broken record.

_'I'm sorry Bucky, I'm sorry Bucky, I'm sorry Bucky.'_

The plane is getting closer to the water. The radio's gone dead. Steve should be thinking about Peggy, about how he's never going to give her that dance, but all he can think about is how angry Bucky would be if he was alive to hear about this.

_'I'm sorry Bucky, I'm sorry Bucky, I'm sorry Bucky.'_

The plane hits the ice and Steve's body is jerked forward from the force. His head slams against the dashboard and as he's blacking out he hopes he'll get to see Bucky wherever he's going. The water fills the cockpit and Steve blacks out.

"STEVE! Oh shit, Stevie, I'm so sorry!" Bucky's voice is calling out to him. But that can't be right, Bucky's dead. But so's Steve. No, that's not right. Steve's alive, in 2014, the future. So's Bucky, but he's a brainwashed assassin that doesn't remember him. (Then why's he calling his name?) Steve's falling again, but this time he's not in a plane, he's free falling from the wreckage of the hellicarrier where he was just beat bloody by Bucky (the Winter Soldier, that's what Nat said he was called). He's falling into the Potomac, the cold water engulfing him as he drifts into unconsciousness. Fitting that the second time he dies it'll be with Bucky's face fresh in his mind, falling into cold waters.

"God dammit Steve, snap the fuck out of it!" He's being shaken by two strong hands. He blinks, Bucky is standing over him, but his hair is longer.

"I don't think they'd like it if you took the Lord's name in vain in Heaven, Buck." He tells him dryly. Bucky freezes for a moment before bursting out into hysteric laughter.

"You really think I'd make it into Heaven, Stevie?" He chuckles, shaking his too long hair.

"You guys really take the fun out of surprise ice bucket challenges, you know that?" Tony complains from Steve's left. Steve frowns as he looks over, the reality of the situation hitting him like, well, like a bucket of cold water.

"Excuse us for having traumatic experiences involving cold water and ice." Steve shoots back sarcastically. Tony pouts and Bucky laughs.

"C'mon, lets go get you warmed up. A nice hot shower will help a lot." Bucky suggests, holding out his hand for Steve to take, because apparently Steve had fallen to the ground at some point. "Of course, if you don't want to do that, I have a pretty extensive list of other things that will warm you up, just as fast." Bucky adds with a wink. Steve flushes, which also warms him up fairly quickly, and Tony groans.

"I really don't need to know what either of you do in your free time, especially not together!" He protests.

"You sure? There's some pretty creative stuff on that list. You might learn something." Bucky continues, smirking at the look of discomfort on the billionaire's face. "For instance, there's this thing I can do with my tongue…"

"La la la! I can't hear you!" Tony shouts, his fingers buried deep in his ears. Steve laughs, which quickly becomes a full body shiver, teeth chattering and everything. Bucky adopts what Steve dubbed his 'pneumonia' face, a variation on his standard 'Steve's sick' face. They both rush into the building, leaving Tony standing outside with his fingers in his ears.

* * *

The next week Bucky and Steve are lying in wait for Natasha as she walks up the sidewalk from her weekly gun range visit. Bucky's holding the bucket of water while Steve films it.

"Don't even think about it boys, it's not worth it." The ex-KGB/Red Room assassin warns them once she's in hearing range. Steve and Bucky exchange a glance and nod in agreement.

(And if someone switches the controls on Nat's shower so hot comes out cold, well, it's only a coincidence that one of Bucky's many jobs in the 1940s was a plumber's assistant and no one can prove anything)

(Actually, JARVIS can prove it, but Bucky also knows how to mess with the AI's circuitry, and JARVIS knows that too, so the AI just ends up filming it from outside the shower, making sure no one watching is able to see any private areas of Ms Romanoff's body)

* * *

Tony attempts to pull another 'surprise ice bucket challenge' on Bruce, but it ends with his labs destroyed and a very wet, very unconscious, Bruce Banner. The rest of the Avengers promise not do any more of them, and they each donate a hundred dollars toward ALS research. (Well, Clint, Sam, and Bruce donate a hundred dollars, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and Tony donate a thousand dollars because they were the idiots who thought it was a good idea to use a charity fundraiser to prank their fellow teammates.)

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it :)**


End file.
